


Friends who sleep together stay together... or something

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Come for the smut stay for the feelings if thats your thing, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: “Sleep with us?” Adam rushed out, eyes widening when he realised what had come out of his mouth.Alex blinked. Had he heard correctly? “You mean, me…?”Adam scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable. “If that’s something you’d be interested in,” he replied, self-consciously.“I… I didn’t know you boys were in an open relationship,” Alex admitted.“We aren’t,” Adam replied plainly. “But you’re special."***Or, Alex is not very good at being friends with benefits.
Relationships: Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa/Alex Carey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Friends who sleep together stay together... or something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Zee. She got the idea of Adam/Kez/Marc stuck in my head, even after I was so sure I couldn't imagine it... until she got me to realise it just made sense. Hope you enjoy it darling 🥺

Alex was out for breakfast with Adam, as was their Saturday morning tradition during the off season. Adam was wrapped up in one of Marcus’ fleece jumpers - it was far too oversized on Adam, because of his boyfriend’s big frame, but that just suited Adam’s style anyway. His dangly earring glinted in the Adelaide morning sun, and Alex just wanted to take a picture.

“How was your date last night?” Adam asked, spooning a bit of açai into his mouth.

Alex scrunched up his nose. “Not great. Awful in bed. I’m considering giving up on men,” he sighed, sipping his smoothie contemplatively.

Adam laughed. “Your sexual presence just hasn’t been appreciated enough,” he declared.

Alex and Adam had slept together a couple of times, over the years, but never since Adam had fallen into a steady relationship with Marcus. Gorgeous, strong, perfect Marcus.

Alex sighed. “Might shout myself a nice vib-“

“Kezza!” Adam chastised urgently. “We are in public.”

Alex chuckled softly. “Sorry, Zorb. But you know what I mean. I’m sick of shit lays.”

Adam seemed to think about that, for a few moments, sipping his own smoothie in thought. “Actually, Marc and I have been talking about something. But I don’t know if you’d find it weird,” he warned.

Alex’s heart rate picked up as he met Adam’s eyes across the table with curiosity, urging him to explain.

Adam seemed to carefully consider his words, looking around to make sure nobody could overhear, leaning in a bit closer over the table. “Marc and I… if you were interested… no pressure, that is, I mean, we wouldn’t be offended if it’s not right for you but…”

Alex squeezed his hand when he trailed off. “Just say it,” he urged gently.

“Sleep with us?” Adam rushed out, eyes widening when he realised what had come out of his mouth.

Alex blinked. Had he heard correctly? “You mean, me…?”

Adam scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable. “If that’s something you’d be interested in,” he replied, self-consciously.

“I… I didn’t know you boys were in an open relationship,” Alex admitted.

“We aren’t,” Adam replied plainly. “But you’re special,” he added quietly.

The words made Alex glow, and he couldn’t believe what Adam had asked him. He had been offered to join Adam, and Marcus, in bed. His mind was spinning, and the thought was so intoxicating that Alex almost choked on his açai.

“We were kind of talking about it the other night,” Adam continued. “Marc asked how your dating was going, and I told him that they’d all been dud roots, and he said someone as perfect as you shouldn’t go without good sex,” he shrugged.

Alex was surprised, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He and Adam had shared some wonderful nights, and the thought of sleeping with Marcus was almost too good to be true. Both of them together? Alex couldn’t breathe.

“If it’s too much, I promise we understand, we can pretend this conversation never happened,” Adam added quickly.

Alex realised he hadn’t spoken in far too long. “Sorry, Ads, it’s a lot to take in,” he smiled softly, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the disbelief. “I… let me think about it, but I think I’d really like that,” he added gently.

Adam’s face lit up. “Take all the time you need, Kezza. We just want to give you a good time. You don’t deserve shitty hookups,” he assured.

Alex grinned. He couldn’t believe this morning was really happening.

***

Late that night, Adam and Marcus were on the couch - Marcus sitting upright, Adam laying with his head in Marcus’ lap. Marcus’ hand was in Adam’s hair, massaging the younger man’s scalp so soothingly that Adam was dozing off.

And then Adam’s phone vibrated with a message. Marcus reached for the device, handing it to him.

It was from Alex. He wanted a threesome.

Adam wordlessly tilted his screen up to Marcus’ face. Marcus put his hand on Adam’s, steadying the phone.

“Holy shit,” Marcus breathed. “Let’s plan this thing.”

***

They were all so keen for this that they ended up inviting Alex over for dinner and drinks the following night. Alex had been to their place a million times before, but the atmosphere felt different, this time.

As soon as Alex arrived, he had a knot of excitement and anticipation in his stomach. Marcus greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, as was customary between them, but this time, Marcus’ lips seemed to linger for just a moment longer.

Alex was a blushing mess by the time they had finished dinner, and they were all sharing a bottle of Adam’s favourite whiskey on the couch.

Adam had sat on the sofa and encouraged Alex to snuggle against him, and as they all relaxed a little with the alcohol, Adam became more tactile, pressing light kisses against the skin of Alex’s neck.

Alex hummed appreciatively, which made Marcus’ eyes darken on the other side of the couch.

“You boys look so gorgeous together,” Marcus admitted. “Can Adsy and I make you feel good, Kez? Would you like that?”

Alex shivered at the rasp in Marcus’ voice. “God, yes,” he breathed, making Adam grin, sucking lightly on the skin below Alex’s ear.

“If you don’t have fun, you’re officially allowed to give up on men,” Adam declared with a soft chuckle.

Alex smiled, huffing a laugh. “You’ve never disappointed me before, Ads.”

After a little while, they had a chat about a couple of things - mainly asking Alex what he was comfortable with, and whether he had any reservations.

By now, Alex was feeling comfortable enough to mention the one thing that had been on his mind since Adam had first asked him the question, yesterday morning.

“Would you boys have a problem with me kissing you?”

Marcus frowned. “Kezza, we asked you to join us in bed. You’re not intruding. We want you here, whether that’s kissing, sex, or anything in between,” he said gently.

Alex still felt hesitant to kiss someone in front of their boyfriend, but Adam seemed to sense that reservation and take the situation into his own hands. He shifted so that he could face Alex, and put a dainty hand on Alex’s jaw, looking at his lips.

“Can I kiss you, Kez?”

Alex closed the distance between them, kissing Adam chastely.

***

It wasn’t long before they headed to bed, and Alex was nervous. This was Adam and Marcus’ bedroom. They slept here, together, as a couple. Alex knew he was wanted here, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place.

Adam must have known how he felt just by the look in his eyes. He squeezed Alex’s shoulder, coaxing him to sit with him on the bed.

“If it’s too much, we don’t have to do anything,” Adam assured, lifting Alex’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Alex shook his head. “No, I… I want this. I just feel like I’m doing the wrong thing by you guys,” he admitted.

Marcus had been getting some supplies from the bathroom, but he caught the second half of Alex’s sentence.

“Kezza, no,” Marcus said gently. “We want you here. We’ve spoken about it so much, haven’t we, Adsy?”

“He was fucking me, telling me he wondered how your body would feel,” Adam revealed with a soft laugh.

Marcus made a noise of protest, but Adam’s words did the job - Alex felt more comfortable in his own skin, at that.

“Aw, really?” Alex asked, pleased.

Marcus nodded shyly. “It sounds a bit creepy when Adam puts it like that, though.”

“Oh, I’m Adam now, am I? Am I in trouble?” Adam asked, grinning cheekily.

“Mm, so much trouble,” Marcus replied, putting his hands under Adam’s (his) jumper and tickling his ribs quickly.

Adam shrieked with laughter, but Marcus withdrew his hands after only a few moments. “Adsy, why don’t you and Kez get comfortable?”

Adam turned to Alex and tugged gently on the bottom of Alex’s sweater, silently asking for permission to pull it off. Alex nodded, and Adam slid his cool hands under the hem, pulling it over Alex’s head.

When Alex’s chest was bare in front of Adam, Adam couldn’t help but eye him. “God, Kezza, your body is beautiful,” he murmured, tracing a hand down his sternum, towards his sculpted abs.

Alex blushed, pleased with the compliment. “I’m nothing special,” he insisted, which made Marcus frown.

“Kezza, you’re beautiful, don’t be ridiculous,” he replied.

Adam made quick work of his own jumper and leant down to kiss Alex once more, except this time, their kiss was hungrier. Adam licked into Alex’s mouth experimentally, and Alex moaned softly with delight.

“Fuck, boys,” Marcus breathed, clearly enjoying the sight. “This is so hot.”

Adam separated his lips from Alex’s, just long enough to give Marcus a look that said ‘challenge accepted.’ He claimed Alex’s mouth once more, but this time, he shifted so he could straddle Alex’s lap, grinding down against him.

Alex secured his hands around Adam’s waist, trailing them down to grab his bum over his track pants.

Adam made an affirmative sound, and that just spurred Alex on. He rolled his hips up experimentally, able to grind up against Adam with ease despite Adam’s weight in his lap.

Adam breathed a little moan into Alex’s mouth, and Alex was becoming more turned on by the moment.

They kissed until they were breathless, and then Adam leant down so he could whisper something, his lips grazing the shell of Alex’s ear.

“I want to ride you,” Adam whispered.

Alex couldn’t help the soft groan of desire in his throat. “Yeah?”

Adam nodded, eyes darker than Alex had ever seen.

Marcus was watching them, mesmerised, until Adam shifted off Alex’s lap and across the bed to peck Marcus’ lips.

“Will you prep me?” Adam asked his boyfriend.

Marcus looked like he would’ve said yes to anything Adam asked of him, at that point. He nodded.

Adam shifted to lie down beside Alex, shimmying his pants and underwear off. He kissed Alex softly while Marcus fingered him open. They had clearly done this many times before, and Marcus had it down to a fine art. Within a couple of minutes, Adam was grinding down on Marcus’ fingers, and he was exhaling soft, breathy moans into Alex’s mouth.

It was the hottest situation Alex had ever been in in his life, and they hadn’t even started yet.

“Ready, baby?” Marcus asked Adam.

Adam nodded, and Marcus leant down to kiss him.

There was a thin sheen of sweat on Adam’s forehead, making the roots of his hair damp, and Alex had never seen him look more beautiful.

“You boys are wearing way too much,” Adam declared, eyes dark with desire.

Alex was too turned on to feel weird about getting naked with two of his best friends, and he unzipped his jeans, dumping them on the floor along with his underwear, while Marcus did the same.

Adam immediately reached for Alex’s length, giving him a couple of quick, firm strokes to prepare him.

“Can I ride you now?” Adam asked.

“Please,” Alex replied.

Marcus chuckled at his enthusiasm, and leant over to peck Alex on the cheek.

“You’re adorable, Kezza,” Marcus said warmly, smiling so much his eyes crinkled at the sides.

Marcus was gorgeous. Alex couldn’t take it. He put a hand on Marcus’ cheekbone and leant back in, kissing him properly for the first time.

Marcus kissed differently to Adam - where Adam was soft, Marcus was firm, but still gentle. Marcus nipped gently at Alex’s lower lip, making Alex giggle.

“Why am I sitting here empty?” Adam huffed.

Marcus grinned, separating from Alex so that he could reach for a condom in their drawer. He rolled it on for Alex, and the moment was so intense and sexy that Alex felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Lay down with me, Kezza, let him do his thing,” Marcus said gently, coaxing Alex to lie down beside him while Adam got on top.

“Ready?” Adam asked, and Alex nodded, holding his breath.

Marcus noticed, and he pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple, taking one of Alex’s hands between his two big ones.

Adam settled himself over Alex and sank down onto him slowly.

Alex groaned at the feeling, and Marcus kissed his temple once more. Alex had to fight his brain - he half wanted to squeeze his eyes shut with pleasure, but he didn’t want to miss out on the glorious sight of Adam riding him, either.

Adam started out slowly, almost experimentally, but soon he had built up an intoxicating rhythm, and soon, Alex’s pleasure was building low in his abdomen.

“How does he feel, Kezza?” Marcus asked, voice raspy.

Alex didn’t know if he could speak. “So fucking good,” he choked out, trying desperately to remain composed. “So good, Ads.”

Adam preened, throwing his head back with a smile that exposed his sharp canines. “You feel so good, Kez,” Adam breathed. “I should stop soon so you don’t get too close.”

Alex opened his eyes, at that. Was Adam not going to let him come?

“What-“

“Don’t you want to feel Marcus, too?” Adam asked, with a lot more composure than Alex expected from someone with their best friend buried deep inside them.

“Fuck,” Alex breathed, realising what Adam meant. “Please,” he agreed.

Adam and Marcus exchanged a satisfied look, and Adam ground down on Alex a few more times for good measure.

“How do you want to finish, Adsy?” Marcus asked. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Adam’s eyes almost rolled back at the offer. “Fuck yes,” he replied. “Sorry, Kezza,” he said gently, getting out of his lap.

Alex winced at the loss of stimulation, but the sight of Marcus’ lips getting to work on Adam was almost enough to get him there already.

With Marcus’ mouth around him, Adam tilted his head so he could give Alex a filthy kiss, breathing light moans into Alex’s mouth.

Marcus finished Adam off with practiced ease, and Adam curled up against Alex’s side, content.

Marcus ran a loving hand back through Adam’s hair. “Feel good, bub?”

Adam hummed affirmatively, giving both of them a sleepy smile. “Wanna watch you two,” he requested.

Alex’s heart rate picked up once more, and Marcus’ eyes came to rest on him.

“Do you... have much experience?” Marcus asked, gesturing between them.

Alex chuckled. “If you’re asking whether I’ve bottomed before, yes. A fair bit,” he admitted, blushing. “Shouldn’t take too much prep.”

Marcus was careful with the prep, regardless, checking in with Alex so often that Alex had to fight back an eye roll, towards the end. Adam kept distracting Alex with kisses, and it was all just so perfect.

“That should do it, honestly,” Alex said, once three of Marcus’ slick fingers were fitting pleasantly.

Marcus withdrew his fingers and wiped his hand off on a tissue, making Alex whine softly.

Adam chuckled softly, and kissed him deeply to distract him while Marcus sorted the protection.

When Marcus was ready, he settled between Alex’s legs and put a hand on Alex’s hip, rubbing his hipbone gently. “Ready, Kezza?”

Alex took a deep breath. His heart was racing. Marcus was about to fuck him.

Adam squeezed Alex’s hand. “If you’d rather I get back on top I’m ready to go,” Adam offered, taking Alex’s pause as hesitation, not anticipation.

It was such a sweet thought that Alex smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Adam once more. “Thanks, Ads. No, I really want this, I was just taking it all in,” he assured.

Marcus smiled, relieved. “Shall we start off slow?”

Alex scoffed playfully. “Marc, do you know me at all?”

Marcus blushed deeply enough that Alex could see it on his tanned cheeks.

“Give me your best, Marc. I can take it.”

Marcus groaned softly at his words, and followed through on Alex’s request, pressing in as deeply as he could on his first thrust.

Alex hadn’t taken someone so big in a long time. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him, and that made Marcus smile. “Good?”

“Stop fishing for compliments,” Alex teased, rolling his hips to encourage Marcus to move.

Adam chuckled, turning his head so he could kiss Alex again.

Marcus settled into a mesmerising rhythm, fucking Alex with almost bruising force. It was rough and hot and everything Alex had been looking for in bed for so long.

After Adam riding him and Marcus fingering him, Alex was painfully close. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m nearly there,” he breathed into Adam’s kiss.

Adam hummed appreciatively, tracing Alex’s jaw with his fingertip. “Can I do something?” Adam asked.

Alex was so far gone that Adam could have drawn a moustache on his face and he wouldn’t have cared. “Anything, Ads,” he agreed.

Adam met Marcus’ eyes momentarily before getting rid of Alex’s condom, replacing it with his lips instead. Adam took Alex into the back of his throat, swallowing around him, and that was all it took. Alex came, and Adam was totally unfazed, releasing him when Alex was totally finished.

Marcus came to his own climax just a few moments later, having been on edge just from watching the two boys with each other. He withdrew from Alex gently, crawling up the bed so he could lie down beside him.

Alex had Marcus pressed against his side, Marcus’ hand soothingly running through Alex’s hair, and Adam rested his head on Alex’s chest, playing with his fingers.

Alex felt like he was dreaming.

“How do you feel?” Adam asked him, after a while.

Alex huffed a soft laugh. “Fucking amazing,” he admitted. “Haven't had sex that good in... years, honestly.”

Adam grinned, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Good. You’ve had way too many shit dates that you don’t deserve,” he mused.

Marcus hummed with agreement. “More like they don’t deserve you, Kezza. You’re brilliant in bed,” he said with a shy grin.

Alex ducked his head, pleased with the compliment. “Come on, I’m nothing special,” he protested.

Marcus shook his head. “I think this,” he gestured between the three of them, “was one of the most special nights I’ve ever experienced.”

Alex was touched.

***

In the end, Alex had ended up heading home past midnight. They had offered for him to stay over, but it had all been so perfect, and he didn’t want to sour the occasion by outstaying his welcome.

They all enjoyed it so much, though, that it became an almost weekly occurrence. Alex stopped trying to organise shitty dates, and found himself looking forward to every night he shared with Adam and Marcus. It wasn’t conventional, but it worked for them, and Alex had never had both his top and bottom energies so satisfied.

One night, about three months after the first time (and countless times after that), Alex was snuggling with Adam in bed after they had finished, while Marcus sought a face-washer to clean up.

“Will you stay, tonight?” Adam asked, his sleepy eyes looking so angelic that Alex had the wind taken out of him.

“Ads, this is your bed,” Alex replied softly. “It wouldn’t be right.”

Adam screwed up his nose. “We want you here,” he assured. “I want to cuddle you to sleep. You don’t have to go home in the dark and be alone,” he whispered.

Marcus came back, at that point, and cleaned up with the face-washer before the conversation continued.

“Please stay, just for one night,” Adam pleaded. “You’re not just a quick fuck who has to leave.”

The words hit Alex like a tonne of bricks. _Not just a quick fuck_. He’d been so careful trying to convince himself that was what this was, so that he didn’t allow feelings to get in the way. But now Adam was offering...

“Okay,” Alex nodded. “If you’re sure I’m not in the way.”

Marcus huffed a sigh. “Kezza, please. You’re always welcome. You’re never in the way.”

With that, Alex let himself relax.

Marcus got rid of the washcloth and handed both boys their underwear, then gave each of them one of his big hoodies for good measure.

“It’s gonna get cold tonight, boys, there’s no way in hell we’re sleeping naked,” Marcus explained.

Alex’s heart warmed at the consideration. As he pulled the hoodie on, he realised it smelt like Marcus, and the thought was delightful.

Marcus pulled on some grey track pants and a black jumper, hopping into his side of the bed. Adam was in the middle, and he looked like he was very content with that.

“Come closer, Kezza,” Adam requested, pulling him in to snuggle against Adam’s side.

“Marc’s gonna have no room,” Alex chuckled.

Marcus waved away his concern with a hand through the air before turning the light off and curling around Adam’s back.

“Dream come true right now,” Adam chuckled sleepily. “How did I get so lucky?”

Alex wondered the same thing.

***

Alex woke up with a warm body curled into his side, and it took him a few moments to remember that he had actually stayed over last night. He cracked a sleepy eye open and saw Adam, long hair all over his face, his arm around Alex like a clingy koala.

He registered immediately that Marcus wasn’t there.

Alex frowned, but figured he must have just woken up early. He let himself doze, enjoying the warm comfort of Adam’s cuddle, until Adam began to stir about twenty minutes later.

Adam pressed a light kiss to Alex’s jumper, over his heart, and Alex smiled, opening his eyes a little. “Morning, Ads.”

“Morning, Kez. You’re so warm,” Adam smiled softly, snuggling closer against him.

Alex huffed a soft laugh, lacing his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Where’s Marcus?”

“Probably running,” Adam replied. “He likes to have an active start to the day but I’d rather just sleep in and cuddle for a little while,” he admitted with a soft laugh. “We have the whole day to be active.”

Alex found himself agreeing with Adam. He put both arms around Adam and kissed his forehead. “Absolutely. Cuddling it is.”

***

They both ended up dozing again, and when Alex opened his eyes back up, Marcus was opening the curtains, wearing just a towel slung dangerously low on his hips.

Alex made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, which made Marcus turn around, smiling softly.

“See something you like, Kezza?” Marcus teased, walking around Alex’s side of the bed to press a kiss to his lips.

In his half-asleep state, Alex didn’t realise how much the action meant.

“Mm, I do,” Alex agreed, running a hand back through Marcus’ thick hair before he stood up.

His towel-covered crotch was at Alex’s eye level. Alex tried not to look.

“Perv,” Marcus teased, cupping Alex’s jaw lightly to show he was joking. “I’m gonna go put on some vegan pancakes, he’ll be up by the time they’re ready,” he nodded his head towards Adam.

At that point, Alex felt torn. He already half felt like he’d overstayed his welcome, despite both boys asking him to stay last night… was he even invited to breakfast?

Alex was just about to get up and dressed to head home when Adam stirred, pressing light kisses to Alex’s neck.

“Kezza,” Adam said sleepily. “You’re so comfy.”

Alex melted, shifting so that he could pull Adam into his arms, instantly forgetting the internal battle he’d been having moments before.

He pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead, content with his best friend in his arms.

As he sat at the kitchen island with Adam and Marcus, enjoying pancakes as they laughed together, he realised his heart hadn’t felt this full in a very long time.

***

Alex realised he was falling for Adam about four months into their arrangement.

Growing up, he had always pictured falling in love as a perfect moment - kissing under the moonlight, or something painfully stereotypical like that.

As he got older, he wondered whether he’d realise he was in love after sex, one day, in the glorious afterglow.

In reality, the moment wasn’t after sex. It wasn’t after a moonlit kiss. It wasn’t even romantic. It was actually kind of gross.

They were eating breakfast together, after they had all woken up together, yet again. It was becoming habit - they would always ask Alex to stay over, and Alex couldn’t resist Marcus’ gorgeous sad eyes or Adam’s cheeky smile.

The morning it happened, Alex had just made some deadpan comment, about whatever the three of them were talking about. Adam had just had a sip of orange juice (freshly made by Alex, ten minutes before, blended instead of juiced for the added fibre), and at Alex’s comment, he laughed at the same time as he tried to swallow, and the juice ended up in his nose, making him sneeze and choke at the same time.

It was disgusting, and kind of harrowing. And it made Alex realise that he loved this idiot.

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, and he tried not to show it on his face. He had fallen in love with his best friend. Who was in a relationship. Who he happened to have threesomes with. Whose boyfriend he was adoring more and more every day.

This was bad.

***

Alex managed to keep his feelings to himself for a while. Nothing changed in their dynamic - all three of them had been tactile with each other since their first threesome, and that just continued as time passed.

Now, though, Alex noticed more. He noticed the way Adam’s eyes only crinkled when he was smiling openly - not the deadpan or sarcastic smiles he would show to the media, but the soft smiles he seemed only to show Marcus and Alex.

He noticed the way Marcus would always run his thumb over the back of Alex’s hand, when he held it, even if all they were doing was watching TV.

He noticed the way Adam and Marcus never acted like they were the couple, and Alex was their third wheel.

He noticed the way a third pillow made its way into their bed, staying there even when Alex wasn’t there.

He noticed the way it wasn’t just sex, any more. It was dinner, it was waking up together, it was breakfast, it was drinks at bars, it was…

It was like a relationship.

Except there were three of them.

With Marcus, Alex hadn’t realised he was falling in love, until one morning, he woke up to Marcus’ gorgeous smile and just felt it, a comforting weight in his heart.

This was really bad.

***

Alex felt guilty, for a long time after that. The boys had invited him to join them in bed, and he had gone and caught feelings, making everything so much more complicated.

They all slept together one sunny afternoon, and afterwards, Alex had just gotten out of the shower when he overheard the boys talking in the other room.

“What’s he gonna say, no?” Marcus said.

There was a pause. “This isn’t a normal situation, Marcus,” Adam huffed.

Alex’s ears pricked up - when they were at home, Adam rarely called Marcus by his full name, any more.

“Could be more common than we think,” Marcus replied.

“Do you see Patty and Mitch falling in love with someone else? It’s not fucking normal, Marc. We can’t possibly be in love with two people,” Adam said.

Alex’s heart stopped. He felt like the earth stopped spinning, in that moment. Had he heart Adam correctly?

Marcus sighed. “Adsy, I know what I’m feeling. It’s not just sex any more. It never really was, and I know you feel the same way,” he reasoned.

There was another pause, and Alex wondered if his heart was going to fail with how rapidly it was beating.

“What if he doesn’t feel the way we do?” Adam asked softly.

Alex couldn’t take it any more. Heart thumping,he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out to join them in the living area.

Adam and Marcus’ heads both whipped around, eyes wide as they worried how much Alex had heard.

“Did you hear-“ Marcus began.

Alex just nodded, hands shaking. “Boys... are you... do you have feelings for me?” The words sounded so crude from his mouth, but he had to know.

Adam and Marcus exchanged a look, and Adam perched himself on the arm of the couch.

“Kez... neither of us wanted to make this weird for you. We didn’t... plan for this,” Adam grimaced.

“Plan for what?” Alex pushed.

Marcus swallowed thickly, and Alex forced himself not to watch his throat work. “To fall for you, like we fell for each other,” he admitted.

Alex felt like the whole world stopped. They had feelings for him.

“But you boys are together,” Alex protested weakly. “I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Adam and Marcus exchanged another look.

“Kez… Ads and I love each other, and that’s not going to change… but we’ve both developed feelings for you,” Marcus explained gently.

Alex didn’t know what to say. He wanted this to be reality, so badly. He wanted to just _be_ with them, not just in a sexual capacity.

He must have been quiet for too long, because Adam reached for him and squeezed his shoulder. Adam grimaced a little when his hand came back wet, because Alex hadn’t dried off properly after the shower.

“I’m sorry if this complicates things for you, and you want to stop seeing us,” Adam murmured, and Alex realised with shock that Adam had taken his silence to mean their feelings weren’t returned.

Alex shook his head, eyes wide. “No,” he whispered. “No, that’s not how I feel.”

Marcus looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Talk to us, Kezza.”

Alex took a deep breath. He had to be honest. “I’ve had feelings for both of you for a little while, now,” he admitted, waiting for it all to blow up in his face.

Instead, Adam’s jaw went slack. “You have?”

Alex swallowed, nodding. “I’ve fallen for you, boys. I thought my feelings were going to fuck everything up, and I didn’t want to lose both of you because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and-“

Marcus cut him off by kissing him. Hard. He released Alex after a whirlwind few moments, and Alex chuckled with disbelief.

“So this is for real?” Alex asked.

“Do you want it to be?” Adam asked, a little self-consciously.

“I don’t want to interfere with what you boys have,” Alex repeated.

Marcus sighed, drawing Alex into his arms despite how wet Alex’s torso was. “You bring out the best in both of us,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

Adam nodded. “This is where you belong, Kezza.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is followed by [Missing piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147862).


End file.
